Appaci's hunt
by whackybiscuit
Summary: After Ulquiorra and Yammy fail to kill Ichigo, Appaci takes it upon herself to bring back the Substitute's head, only to find him in the middle of something private... IchigoXAppaci
1. Chapter 1

Appaci's Hunt  
IchigoXAppaci

 **A.N.: I promised this fic a while ago back when I was making** _ **Another Kind of Torture**_ **and it was only until Natsu is Awesome reminded me about it that I remembered the prompt for this. So if you want to thank somebody for this fic, thank Natsu is Awesome.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 **After Ichigo's encounter with Ulquiorra:  
Aizen's Throne Room  
Appaci POV**

The deer-like arrancar sat along with her "sisters" and her master, eyes closed as they watched Ulquiorra's report on the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. She was mildly impressed by how he'd handled Yammy but felt nothing but disgust at his weakness to lose control over his own power. She remained silent along with the others as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra bickered over whether or not the pale Espada should've killed the boy.

In Appaci's mind Ulquiorra should've finished the job. Any enemy of Aizen's was an enemy of her master, Halibel, and she could not stand a threat to her graceful master. As Aizen deemed Ichigo insignificant to their goals Halibel and the others decided to leave, knowing that the matter of the boy would be settled one way or the other….

 **Tres Bestia Room**

 **"** Ulquiorra should've offed that brat!" Appaci loudly said as she flopped down on the couch. "Anyone could tell that kid'll become a threat to us!"

Sitting across from her in an opposite chair, Sung-Sun looked at her compatriot with an eyebrow raised. "That'd be such a waste, Appaci. Good men like that are so hard to come by. But then, you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"What was that!?" Appaci roared, siting up.

"Exactly what I meant," Sung-Sun retorted, hiding her mouth with her sleeve like usual.

Behind Sung-Sun walked Mila Rose. "I think that's beside the point, Sung-Sun. Appaci would be more likely to be killed by the orange-haired brat."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Appaci screamed. "YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE ONE BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN CONTROL HIS HOLLOW?!"

"Yep."

"You'd be killed for sure."

Appaci leapt off the couch and headed straight for the door. "I'll show you! I'm gonna go bring back that brat's head right now!"

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun watched as Appaci slammed the door. "Think she'll be ok?" Sung-Sun asked.

Mila Rose shrugged. "It's her own fault if she gets killed. Either way, it's a load off our backs…."

 **Karakura Town: 9:54 PM**

Appaci stepped out of the Garganta and looked around. The cozy town was asleep as she closed the portal back to Hueco Mundo. It was a bit of a chore having to suppress her spiritual pressure but she had no doubt that after his encounter with the Espada Ichigo would be on guard. If she was going to take down the boy it'd have to be a sneak attack.

Luckily Lord Aizen already had enough knowledge of the boy to know where he lived, so Appaci made her way there as stealthy as possible. As the Kurosaki Clinic appeared in view Appaci grinned. No doubt Ichigo would be sleeping, thinking that the worst was over for now.

She landed on the building opposite the clinic, right in front of Ichigo's room. Since the full moon was out Appaci could see the inside of the room clearly. When she finally got a good glimpse of Ichigo her face went beet red.

On his bed, Ichigo lay nude. She could hear the moans from the open window as Ichigo masturbated right before her eyes. As shameful as it was to watch, Appaci could do nothing but stare in horny fascination as she got a good look at Ichigo's cock. She and the others always joked about how the boy was compensating by wielding a bigger blade but Ichigo's manhood was huge! The more she watched Ichigo jerk himself off the more Appaci became more aroused. Already she could feel her underwear start to get wet and suddenly her tight shirt was starting to feel a little hot under the collar. After several minutes Appaci could take no more of just watching. The cold wind hit her as she quickly stripped out of her white clothes, but she figured she wouldn't be cold for very long….

Before Ichigo could finish his business Appaci jumped through the open window and landed on top of him. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as the naked arrancar smiled on top of him, leaving him speechless.

"Hey there sexy!" Appaci said with a grin before sliding down Ichigo's front until she was in front of Ichigo's bulging manhood.

Ichigo finally found his voice. "What the hell?! Who are you?! And get off of me!" He tried to get up and move for his combat pass but Appaci pushed him back down.

"Don't push your luck brat!" she said a little annoyed. She gripped Ichigo's throbbing cock and stroked it. "What's the matter? You don't like it, Ichigo?" With her free hand she cupped her breast and circled her hardened nipple with her thumb.

Ichigo bit down on his tongue to try to force out the feeling of pleasure from her smooth hand on his shaft. "How do you know my name?"

With her hand still wrapped around Ichigo's cock, Appaci leaned forward until her face hovered over Ichigo's and grinned. "I'm Emilou Appaci, and of course I know you, Soul Reaper. How'd you think I found you?" Settling down on her side next to Ichigo, Appaci continued to jerk Ichigo off, enjoying the strained look on Ichigo's face as he tried to fight back against the rising tide of pleasure. To make sure he didn't get any ideas, Appaci snatched his combat pass from his nightstand and chucked it into the closet. "What's wrong, little boy? Am I too much for you?" she said with a sneer.

"Why… why are you here?" Ichigo gasped, gripping the sheets as he tried to hold on.

"Well, first I was just gonna bring back your head to Lord Aizen, but then I saw your hot body, so I think I've changed my mind. Why?" she asked grabbing his hand and putting it on her breast. "You don't like?"

Ichigo involuntarily squeezed, inwardly enjoying the soft feel of her tit, his breath hitching as Appaci's face drew closer. Draping a leg over his, Appaci closed the distance between them and kissed him, pressing her body against his. Appaci swiped her tongue against Ichigo's lips, demanding entrance. But when Ichigo refused to open up, Appaci dug her fingers into his shoulder, making him yelp in pain. Appaci slid her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the feel of his tongue against hers. She wrapped her hand around Ichigo's neck and held him still as they made out.

The feel of Appaci's body against his plus her handjob was too much for Ichigo. He managed to pull his mouth away from Appaci's to moan out "Cumming!" before Appaci silenced him with another kiss. Ichigo moaned into Appaci's mouth as he came, spraying his white cum all over her hand. Ichigo panted as Appaci removed her lips and licked the cum off her hand. "Mmmh, tasty!" she said. Looking down she saw that Ichigo was still hard as a rock. "For a Soul Reaper, you sure have some endurance, kid!"

Ichigo's brain clicked back into place as Appaci began to grind her body against his, her arms wrapping around his torso. Ichigo didn't know why but he felt some sort of weird attraction to the girl. He kept still as Appaci got on top of him and sat down right on his face. "I got you off, now it's your turn!" Ichigo decided not to hesitate anymore. After the beating he'd been handled at Yammy's hands here was a girl just begging him to fuck her, so he decided to just give in.

Appaci gave an uncharacteristic coo as Ichigo gripped her soft cheeks and started to eat her out. "Ohhh, your tongue's nice and hot!" The bluenette began to grind her pussy against Ichigo's face, gasping as she felt Ichigo's tongue dive deeper into her honeypot. Reaching beneath her, Appaci started to rub her clit. Soon her moans and shirks filled the room. "Oh god! I'm so close!" Ichigo, hearing the horned arrancar, gripped Appaci's ass harder and increased the ferocity of his licking. As Appaci pinched her clit to drive herself over the edge, she arched her back and moaned loudly. "AHHHHH!" she yelled as she came, squirting her juices into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo, though a novice at eating out women, couldn't get enough of Appaci's taste.

The arrancar collapsed on top of Ichigo; it'd been years since she had an orgasm as powerful as the one she just had. Still, her body was so hot at that moment that wanted something bigger than Ichigo's tongue inside her. Turning around, she laid herself on top of Ichigo and kissed him fervently, loving her own taste on Ichigo's tongue as they entwined. Ichigo's hands roamed her body, enjoying the soft feel of her skin. Cupping Appaci's tender breasts, Ichigo leaned down and licked her pink nipples, sucking them like a newborn baby. "Ahhhh… that feels gooood…" Appaci moaned, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's head and pulling him closer, feeling her pussy get even wetter.

Deciding to go the final mile, Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around Appaci's waist, pulling her into his lap. She grinned as she lifted her hips and sank down on his cock. "Ohhhh, you're gonna be so much fun!" she said grinning. Eagerly she bounced on Ichigo's cock, going cross-eyed as her pussy was stretched by his thick girth. "Oh fuck!" she groaned, her nails digging into Ichigo's shoulders as she rode him hard. "So fucking big!" Ichigo squeezed her ass and pulled her down onto his cock harder. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, swallowing her moans.

Appaci couldn't believe how good and somewhat gentle Ichigo was. She'd had intercourse with several male arrancar, but this was the first time she experienced sex this passionate before. As Ichigo's huge cock inched its way deeper into her with every bounce, Appaci wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo as she felt her body being lifted to a higher plane of ecstasy. Her eyes widened as she felt Ichigo's cock punch right into the deepest part of her pussy. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he held Appaci tight. "Me too!" he gasped, feeling his balls tighten for the second time. His hold on Appaci tightened until Appaci thought he'd squeeze the air from her lungs. "I'm…I'm cumming!" he gasped. The knot in Appaci's stomach came undone as Ichigo came inside her, shooting his white spunk deep into her womb.

"OHHHHHH!" Appaci cried out as she came, holding on to Ichigo for dear life. Her vision blanked out as she felt her pussy get creampied. Ichigo and Appaci held on to one another as they basked in each other's warmth. Appaci laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and ran a hand through his sweaty orange hair. "Mmmmmh…"

Soon her high ended and she came back down to earth. Her mind reacted in shock and horror at what she'd just done. Instead of killing the kid, she ended up getting the fuck of her life! ' _Oh shit! What's Mila Rose and Sung-Sun gonna do when they find out? Or when Master Halibel finds out? Or-'_ she mentally gasped at the thought. ' _What's Lord Aizen gonna do to me when he finds out?'_ She had no doubt that Lord Aizen would find out where she was tonight; the man knew practically everything that happened to his Arrancars. She thought about icing the boy then and there but found she had no strength left in her body. Her musings were ended when Ichigo lifted her off of his lap, groaning as Ichigo's cock left her pussy. Ichigo laid her down next to him and panted heavily. ' _Then again… he is the best lay I've had in my life….'_ "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a deal for you."

"I'm not joining Aizen!" Ichigo quickly said.

Appaci laughed. "No, not that. I know that you have trouble controlling your hollow." Appaci ran a hand up Ichigo's chest and pressed her naked body against his. "So how 'bout it: I teach you to control your inner hollow, and in return you keep pounding my pussy, you magnificent stud!"

Ichigo looked at the girl with his head cocked. "You can teach me?"

"Duh! I'm an arrancar and you're a Vizard. We're practically two sides on the same coin."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. He didn't really want to trust this girl but he remembered the fiasco with Ulquiorra and started having second thoughts. Not only that… but he couldn't deny how good it felt fucking this girl. Finally he made his decision. "Ok."

Appaci grinned from ear to ear. "Then let's have some more fun!" Ichigo got on top of her and spread her legs wide….

The End

 **A.N.: I'm still undecided whether or not to leave this as a simple one-shot or continue with another chapter to see what happens when Aizen finds out his little science project's been having fun with his arrancar. Until then, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Appaci's Hunt  
Chapter 2

 **A.N.: And by popular demand, I've decided to continue on with this story. I'll write a few more chapters and see where it leads.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **2 Days Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: White Desert  
Ichigo POV**

As Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta and walked onto the white sands of the realm of the hollows along with Apacci, he gulped from rampant anxiety. ' _What the hell am I doing? This is suicide! I'm literally in Aizen's backyard!'_ Turning to the horned arrancar he asked worriedly "You sure this is a good idea?"

Apacci scoffed as she closed the portal. "Of course I'm sure! We're far, far away from Los Noches so you don't have to worry about Lord Aizen popping up. And if we did this back in your world, your friends would've been all over us and kill us both. Here, if anyone detects your spiritual pressure they'll just think that a strong hollow's nearby and back off." There was also a double meaning for bringing Ichigo to Hueco Mundo so that he could control his inner hollow: if by some chance her master or Aizen did showed up, she could get out of any unnecessary trouble by saying that she'd brought the boy here so that he could join them. She figured Aizen would buy that.

Ichigo gulped as he looked around. There was nothing for miles but his nerves were still on edge. He didn't want to be here, but in the end he knew that he had no choice. If Yoruichi and Kisuke hadn't shown up when they had when he fought Yammy and Ulquiorra, he'd either be dead or his inner hollow would've rampaged.

He wasn't sure which one would've been the better end.

Regardless, part of him liked Apacci. Unlike many hollows and the two arrancar that had attacked him, Apacci didn't give off the impression that she lived to eat souls. It was almost as if her spiritual pressure was lighter than a hollows was. Not only that, but there was something in the look in her eyes that made him want to protect her.

The feeling was mutual for Apacci. Setting aside the fact that the boy had given her the ride of her life, something about the boy reminded her of Halibel, with his constant drive to protect those closest to him, and that attracted her to the boy more.

Undoing her chakram bracelets, Apacci turned to the boy. "Alright, Ichigo. I'm gonna need you to hollowfy for me."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and he took a step back. "Hollowfy? Why?"

"You're here to learn, dumbass!" Appaci retorted. Ichigo sweatdropped at the girl's angry face. ' _Geez, it's like she's a female Renji….'_ Apacci's expression softened. "Look, Ichigo, the only way to get control of your hollow is to confront it and face it head on. While you're busy duking it out with your inner hollow in your mind, I'll be keeping it busy while it runs wild."

Ichigo's concerned look touched Apacci on a level she didn't know she had. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Appaci gave a short laugh. "C'mon, I'm a fraccion to an Espada, Ichigo. You can at least give me a little credit." There it was again, that touching care for her even when they were technically enemies. It made Apacci turn towards the direction Los Noches was in and wonder. Could she persuade Ichigo to join them? She knew that by every count she'd already committed grand-scale treason and if she was caught then her master or Lord Aizen's wrath would come down on her head.

But at the same time she didn't want to leave Ichigo's touching presence. Something about the boy soothed her, like just being around him calmed down her angry fiery heart. She had to wonder… was this….

Ichigo touched her shoulder, snapping out of her ponderings. "Um, Appaci? I don't really know exactly HOW to hollowfy though. Every time I did, it just sort of happened…."

Apacci revealed her chakram blades. "I know. I've seen Lord Aizen's reports." Ichigo didn't want to go into discussion about how the fact that the man knew practically everything about him was disturbing. "You always hollowfy when you're just about to bite the dust. So, first, I want you to try to remember that powerless feeling you felt when you were about to die that dragged him out of you."

"And if that doesn't work?" he asked.

Apacci grinned as she held out her zanpakuto. "Thrust: Cierva!" Apacci disappeared through a haze of red smoke, revealing her resurreccion to the boy. Ichigo had to admit, she looked even hotter than before! Her clothes were gone, standing before him wearing thick brown fur that covered her entire body, though her cleavage was exposed just enough to get Ichigo's face heated up. Her feet had transformed into hooves and her single horn had transformed, turning smaller while antlers sprouted from her head. "Plan B is I beat you up until your hollow appears."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare, making Apacci blush. "What…what did you just do?!"

"It's called a resurreccion. It's our version of your zanpakuto release, where we return to being more hollow-like. Mine's called Cierva." She gestured to her furry body. "In case you hadn't noticed: I'm a deer hollow."

"So I see," Ichigo said blushing. Closing his eyes, he began to rewind his memories back to when he'd almost been killed during his fights with Renji, Byakuya and Kenpachi. Already he could feel a surge of darkness wash over him. Opening his eyes, Apacci saw black slowly start to cover Ichigo's brown eyes.

Touching his face, Apacci gave him one last word of advice. "Ichigo, it's a hollow. You have to swallow it and don't let it swallow you. Ok?" she asked with a look of worry on her face. Ichigo managed to nod before everything went black….

 **Apacci POV**

The horned arrancar gulped as Ichigo's head drooped, hoping the boy would be ok. Inwardly she wondered if she could handle the boy while his hollow rampaged. She was strong yes, but this boy was able to handle Yammy even when he was at his weakest. She had taken the liberty of stashing Ichigo's zanpakuto somewhere nearby and hoped it'd be enough of a handicap.

Once again Ichigo broke her doldrums when he suddenly grabbed Apacci by the throat, lifting her off the ground. "Guhhh!" Apacci clawed at the hand, gasping at Ichigo's mad look as his mask formed.

She was far more disturbed by the huge tent in his pants as he threw her, making her tumble into the white sands….

 **Ichigo's Inner World  
Ichigo POV**

It didn't surprise Ichigo to see his inner hollow the moment he entered, he was hollowfying after all. Without any need for banter Ichigo drew Zangetsu.

Ogihci (A.N.: Ichigo spelled backwards like in the manga) raised an eyebrow. " _ **Oh? Ready to rumble, are we?**_ " he snickered. " _ **Did banging the hot deer chick finally light a fire under your ass?**_ " Standing up, he drew an inverted Zangetsu. " _ **Well, King, I think it's time we found out whose really holding the reins in this relationship!**_ " Ichigo didn't say a word, which somehow unnerved Ogihci. The determined look on his face was quite the change compared to the stumbling confused look he had the last time they fought.

Ichigo was more than determined. His inner hollow was right: Apacci had lit a fire in him. She had given him one chance to finally control his inner hollow and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. Now, more than ever, he was not going to let the fiasco continue as what happened with Yammy and Byakuya. If there was one thing he was going to do today, it was certain.

He was going to crush this hollow!

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: White Sands  
Apacci POV**

Apacci was starting to think that this was a huge mistake.

She was bruised and battered, keeping one hand on a rock next to her to keep her supported. She thought that even if Ichigo hollowfied she'd be strong enough to at least handle him. But Ichigo had risen to levels that matched the Espada, making this fight difficult for her. In the past, she'd always relied on her sisters to back her up. Now she was all alone, against an opponent that made Grimmjow look tame.

The hollowfied Ichigo, looking like a red and white evil lizard, swished his tail back and forth as he looked at the exhausted Apacci. Being a creature of instinct, it regarded the arrancar as no severe threat….

…but she did look like very sexy prey.

Apacci gasped as the hollow Ichigo tore his pants off, revealing his erect manhood. Rushing forward, the hollow grabbed Apacci's arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, the other gripping her fur-covered breast. She couldn't help but moan as the hollow squeezed her, almost painfully, before his clawed hand traveled lower, spreading her legs. Knowing what the hollowfied Ichigo wanted, Apacci relaxed just a little bit. ' _At least it's not going to eat me. And it'll give Ichigo time to fight his hollow.'_ Though as the hollowfied Ichigo rubbed the tip of his white cock against her fur-covered entrance she had to gulp and shiver in fear at the look on Ichigo's face. ' _Ichigo, anytime you wanna come back, that'd be great!'_

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo's inner world  
Ichigo POV**

Using his enhanced speed, Ichigo kicked Ogihci down to the ground. He wasn't foolish to think he could use the Getsuga Tensho while they were both in their Bankai forms; his inner hollow was the first to use the move, so by all accounts it would be foolish to try to use it on him. Rushing to the downed Ogihci, Ichigo let out a loud cry as he drove his zanpakuto through his heart.

The look on his hollow's face made all his injuries worth it. Letting his white Tensa Zangetsu clatter as it slipped out of his grasp and falling to the ground, the inner hollow chuckled as his body began to fade away. " _ **Heheheheh! Wow! And here I thought you were missing your spine, but I guess little Miss Bluebell really got you motivated, huh?**_ "

Panting heavily, Ichigo muttered "Yeah, I guess she did."

" _ **Well then, King. I'll let you use my power. Just remember not to drop your guard, else I'll buck you off and smash your skull!**_ " Ogihci said grinning. " _ **Oh, and one last thing?**_ " he said before the rest of his face vanished.

"What?"

" _ **Your girlfriend's probably gonna be sore tomorrow! Hahahahahah….**_ "

Ichigo watched his hollow disappear, wondering what he meant when he suddenly realized the implication of his words. "Oh no! Apacci!"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Apacci POV**

The arrancar clawed at the sand beneath her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Ichigo gripped her waist and fucked her with sheer abandon. Tears fell down her face as she struggled to remain upright. It hurt so bad but felt so good! ' _Oh my god! He's been at this for over an hour! My pussy can't take much more! Master Halibel, save me!'_

Her head was forced up when the hollowfied Ichigo grabbed her antlers and pulled on them, gripping them like a biker would the handles to his Harley. Apacci's eyes widened as she felt Ichigo's cock slid deeper into her, rubbing up against all her weak spots. "Ohhhhh! Fuck! I'm-I'M-"

 _CR-CRACK!_

Suddenly, Ichigo's thrusts stopped as his body cracked and bulged. Turning her head to the side, Apacci was blinded by a bright flash as well as a burst of smoke. When it cleared, there was Ichigo, normal but with a hollow mask on his face. "Ichigo? Is that you?" she asked wearily.

Letting go of her antlers, Ichigo collapsed on top of Apacci, who collapsed onto the ground exhausted. Both of them panted heavily as they struggled to remain conscious. Ichigo's mask fell off his face, his eyes regaining focus. He saw the battered look of Apacci and was afraid he'd badly hurt her. "Apacci?" he gasped scared. "Are you alright?"

Apacci let out a groan, rubbing her swollen belly. "God damn, Ichigo, you sure took your time! You pumped so much cum in me I look pregnant!" Seeing Ichigo's shocked face she quickly added. "No, I'm not pregnant. Arrancar can't be knocked up." ' _I think…'_ she mentally added. As Ichigo laid them both on their sides she realized that Ichigo was still balls deep inside her and still hard. Turning her head to kiss Ichigo, Apacci whispered "You know, there is nobody around for miles and," she bucked her hips, pushing Ichigo's cock all the way inside her. "You look like you're still ready to go."

Smiling, Ichigo kissed Apacci tenderly as he raised her leg, his other hand sneaking beneath her to grab at her furry boob. "Ready and willing…."

The sounds of their moaning would fill the blank monotone air of Hueco Mundo for another hour before Apacci sent Ichigo back home….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Los Noches: Aizen's Private Quarters  
Aizen POV**

Aizen turned on the screen on the wall, interested in Ichigo's progress. "Hmm, by now I'd imagine the boy has contacted Shinji Hirako's group…."

Now, there were only a handful of occasions where Aizen was genuinely shocked because something happened that was completely unexpected and unaccounted for. In all his years of scheming he could count on one hand the total number of times he was completely taken aback by surprise.

Now he needed two hands.

Gin entered as he turned off the monitor and headed for the door. Gin was confused as he looked at the man. Though his expression was blank and emotionless a twinge of pink was on his cheeks. To the layman it wouldn't mean anything, but Gin knew the man long enough that to him, Aizen may as well have a beet red face. "Where you off to in such a hurry, Cap'n Aizen?" he asked.

Aizen chuckled before turning to Gin. "I'm going to have a word with Halibel. It seems she's having trouble with her fraccion." And with that, he promptly left.

Gin watched the man leave before turning to the monitor. "Geez, wonder what's eating him?" Grabbing the remote, he turned on the screen and his eyes popped open as he was greeted with the image of Ichigo fucking Apacci on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Cap'n Aizen! You never said you ordered the premium cable package!"

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Soooo…I guess this makes Ichigo a "furry", huh?**


	3. Chapter 3

Appaci's Hunt  
Chapter 3

 **A.N.: Again, I don't quite know where I'm taking this, so please bear with me.**

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was lying on his bed, the past few days swirling in his mind like a kaleidoscope. After he'd subjugated his hollow, Apacci had spent the past few days teaching him the ins and outs of hollow techniques; Cero, Bala, etc. Of course, they continued more intimate sparring whenever the lessons ended.

Ichigo now felt torn, having developed feelings for the horned arrancar. He knew that they were technically enemies but he could see longing in her eyes, as if she'd been waiting for somebody to take the load off her shoulders. Though thoughts that Apacci was only playing him sprung up in his mind, he quickly shot them down. Apacci had more than enough many opportunities to either kill him or drag him to Aizen, which proved that she was being honest about wanting to be with Ichigo.

In addition, he could tell it wasn't just sex she wanted. Ichigo could tell by the way she spoke much more softer and with more kindness that he was starting to have an effect on her, just as she had an effect on him.

"But what's everybody else going to think when they find out? I can't keep this a secret forever…" Ichigo muttered as he lay on the bed. "Especially Rukia and Renji; what're they going to say when they find out I'm sleeping with the enemy?"

The boy's ruminations were cut off when he saw the space in the middle of his room distort. "A garganta!" Ichigo gasped, reaching for his combat pass, quickly switching to his Soul Reaper body. Appaci never appeared in his room, always forming a portal nearby instead. As the portal opened, Ichigo's widened in panic as a figure shambled out. "Apacci!"

In her ressurrecion form, Apacci looked like hell. She was bleeding from multiple wounds, wobbling on her hooves. Her right arm was missing, apparently cut off and her antlers were in disarray; one had been cut off with another was barely hanging on. He could see tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Ichigo…" she whispered with a choked voice. " Help me…." Ichigo caught her as she collapsed.

"Apacci!" he said, holding the girl. "Apacci!" Fear crept into his heart as he was suddenly faced with a very hard decision…

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Yoruichi and Kisuke POV**

Yoruichi was sitting on the porch, lounging around as a cat and watching the rainfall. Hearing the door behind her opened, Yoruichi continued to sit. "What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

Kisuke sat down and watched the rain with her. "I just felt a disturbance in the air, like a Garaganta opening up."

Yoruichi's ears perked up. "An arrancar? Where?"

"I don't know, it felt weak, so it feels hard to locate…."

The two were interrupted when they heard a voice pipe in from beside them. "Yoruichi! Kisuke!" The two turned and their eyes widened in shock as Ichigo stood in the rain, holding a badly injured female arrancar in his arms.

Ichigo could not stop the tears in his eyes as he stood before them. "I…I need your help…" he pleaded.

Kisuke observed the scene in astonishment for a moment before flipping his fan, covering his face. His eyes turned hard as he pointed to the shop. "Inside. Now!" he ordered….

 _ **25 minutes and a very long explanation later….**_

 _THUMP!_

"So let me get this straight, Ichigo…."

 _THUMP!_

"This arrancar shows up at your place, wanting to kill you…."

 _THUMP!_

"And instead, you two knock boots…."

 _THUMP!_

"And then you let her take you to Hueco Mundo, _AIZEN'S BACKYARD!"_

 _THUMP!_

 _"AND THEN YOU LET HER HOLLOWFY YOU?!_ screamed Yorucihi, banging her head against the wall with every sentence. Ichigo could do nothing but stare in shame at the table as Yoruichi continued to bang her head against the wall.

" _AND THEN YOU BRING HER HERE?!"_

Kisuke observed the boy from across the table. Tessai and the kids were with Apacci, watching over her as Tessai healed the girl. "Though I'm not as vocal as Yoruichi, Ichigo, I'm with her on this one. Sleeping with the enemy and then letting her teach you how to hollowfy…."

Ichigo looked up and scowled. "She was injured! What would you have me do? Leave her in my room to bleed to death? And I…I didn't have a choice. I… I couldn't let her die…."

Taking her head out of the hole in the wall, Yoruichi turned and faced Ichigo. Master and student stared each other down for a tense moment before she sighed. "Well Ichigo, if you're serious about this, then I guess we'll have to trust your judgement…."

Ichigo smiled in thanks. "Ok, so how… how bad is it?"

Kisuke shook his head. "I'm going to be honest, Ichigo. I don't know much about Arrancar physiology, but even by Soul Reaper terms, it isn't good. She's hurt bad. Tessai's doing all he can."

Almost as if on cue, Tessai and the two kids, Ururu and Jinta appeared. "She'll live. I've done all I can, but I've stopped the extent of her injuries."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, bowing his head in thanks. Before the others could say anything, Ichigo stood up and left the room.

The exiled trio watched the boy leave. "I have to admit, I've never seen Ichigo like this…." Tessai said.

"I know, even his spiritual pressures changed," Kisuke noted. "I guess the girl's had an effect on him."

"I don't know, how do we know this isn't one of Aizen's schemes?" Yoruichi asked.

Kisuke shrugged. "We'll just have to trust Ichigo's judgement…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Apacci was asleep when Ichigo came into the room, laying on a futon. Though the blanket was covering her, Ichigo could see the bandages covering her neck and arm. Kneeling down, Ichigo took her hand. He hated this; this powerless feeling. It was almost as bad as when his mother died. Taking hold of her hand, Ichigo gently changed the icepack on her head.

To his relief, Apacci's eyes fluttered open. "Ich…Ichigo?" she choked.

"I'm here. You're safe, Apacci." Ichigo leaned down and kissed her cheek.

To his dismay, Apacci started to tear up. "My sisters…Master Halibel…."

"Apacci… what in the world happened?"

Sitting up, Apacci threw her arms Ichigo and sobbed into his chest. "I…I knew that this wouldn't last… I just didn't think it'd end this way…."

 _ **Several Hours Ago….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo: Las Noches; Tres Besitia's Room  
Apacci POV**

Throwing open the door to her room, Apacci yawned as she walked in, feeling exhausted. Ichigo had pretty much tuckered her out, what with the training and hardcore sex, and what she needed right now was some rest.

"So… have fun, did we?

If Apacci had a heart, it would've frozen in terror as she turned to see Souske Aizen sitting on her couch, Halibel and her sisters Mila Rose and Sung-Sun behind him. "L…Lord Aizen!" Apacci stammered. "I…I don't-"

Aizen continued to smile. "You don't know what I'm talking about?" He chuckled as he reached for a remote at his side. "I understand, Apacci. You're very tired right now. So why don't I jog your memory?"

 _Click!_

On the screen embedded in the nearby wall, the image of Apacci riding Ichigo in the white sands of Hueco Mundo appeared. Apacci's face turned pale as she saw the lust-filled expression her image had as she rode Ichigo like a stallion.

Aizen turned off the monitor. "Well, Apacci? I believe an explanation is in order?"

Trying to stop her chattering teeth and her shaking, Apacci gave her planned-out explanation. "I thought that… if I could befriend Ichigo, I could get him to join us… or catch him off guard."

Aizen's smile told her he wasn't buying it. "Apacci, if that was the case, why didn't you do it when you taught him how to hollowfy?" He stood up. "But I'll give you a chance to prove your words."

He tossed a black knife at her feet. Apacci couldn't stop her shaking this time. She stared down at the weapon as if it was riddled with plague.

"The next time you're intimate with Ichigo. Kill him with this knife. Then I'll believe your words." Aizen sat back down on the couch with a knowing smile. "Well, Apacci? You've had all the time in the world to get him to drop his guard."

Apacci stared at the knife and her gaze went from her sisters and master to the knife, then back again….

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

 __"And when Lord Aizen said that because I hesitated, I was a traitor…." Apacci said tearfully. "He… he made Master Halibel and my sisters try to kill me…."

Ichigo looked at the woman stunned. Were there no depths to the Aizen's depravity? "Apacci…." He held Apacci tight as she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. What exactly could he say? "Apacci, I…I can't bring back your home, but I swear I'll protect you." He ran his hand soothingly through her blue hair.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you…." As Apacci held onto Ichigo, she reached into her hollow hole and pulled out the knife Aizen gave her. As she was told, Halibel and her sisters roughed her up worse than she'd figured but Aizen said it was necessary cover. As she secretly held the knife, tears rolled down her face as she raised it behind Ichigo's back, ready to pluge it through his heart.

' _Ichigo… I'm so sorry….'_

To Be Continued…

 **A.N.: LooseTie, Natsu is Awesome, I know you preferred the alternative version of this but, being me, I felt compelled for this ending since it feels much more dramatic. Also, I may incorporate the other ending to the chapter into the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Apacci's Hunt  
Chapter 4  
IchigoXApaaci

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Apacci POV**

Ichigo continued to hug the arrancar, oblivious to the mortal peril literally staring him in the back. Apacci's hand shook uncontrollably as she held the knife behind Ichigo. ' _I…I just have to kill Ichigo… then everything will go back to the way things used to….'_

Even as she thought that, Apacci kept remembering the time she spent with Ichigo. He was kind, he was gentle, he made her feel protected. Even now, when she told him that her world had turned upside-down, he was holding her and promising that he'd protect her. ' _I…I…I have to, for my sister… for Master Halibel….'_

But before she even realized it, the knife had fallen from her hands, landing silently on the floor. ' _I…I can't do it! I can't kill Ichigo! Not even for Master Halibel!'_ she realized sobbing. ' _I can't do it! My chest hurts too much at the thought!'_ wrapping her arms around Ichigo, she continued to cry into his chest. "Ichigo…" she whispered.

"Yes, Apacci?" asked a concerned Ichigo.

Keeping her arms wrapped around him, Apacci lay back until she was laying on the futon. "Please, stay with me, until I fall asleep again. Please," she hated how weak she sounded but she needed to say it. "Please hold me…."

 **Yoruichi POV**

Silently Yoruichi sat in the corner watching the scene. She'd been there since the beginning, her eyes widening in alarm as Apacci revealed the knife. She would've stopped her or at least warned Ichigo, but she saw the conflict in her eyes and waited, curious as to how things would play out. She was stunned as Apacci dropped the knife and pulled Ichigo next to her, the two snuggling on the futon. Deciding to let them have a moment, Yoruichi silently got up and left, but not before taking the knife Apacci had. She gave it to Kisuke and told him to get rid of it and not to breathe a word of this to Ichigo. There was no reason he had to know. She could see it in both their eyes. They probably didn't even know it yet, but there was love between them….

 _ **Later that day….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

"Don't worry, Ichigo." Kisuke and Ichigo were out on the porch. Apacci was sound asleep and resting peacefully. Kisuke was even in the process of making her a special Gigai that she could walk around in. "If they want her, they'll have to go through us. You have my word."

Smiling, Ichigo bowed his head in gratitude. "Thanks Kisuke."

"Now," Kisuke continued, flipping his fan. "You should probably tell your family you'll be having a guest over for a while. Maybe not tell them the whole story but I'm sure you can think of something."

Ichigo sweatdropped, unsure of what his family's reaction to Apacci will be. "Got it. I… I should probably let the others know as well, huh?"

"Well Orihime is in training with Rukia in the Soul Society. But yes, you should tell Uryu and Chad. It's only fair."

Saying his thanks, Ichigo walked towards his house. He had a lot on his mind, so he took his time, taking the long way. He had no idea what everyone's reaction to this will be, but if he was lucky, they would accept Ichigo's decision as Kisuke and Yoruichi had. "Except for Uryu. No doubt he'll be all frowns when I tell him…" he noted glumly.

"I believe you have more pressing issues, Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _BLAM!_

Ichigo was knocked to the ground when a small ball of yellow energy slammed into his back. Reeling, Ichigo was hurled to the ground. Knowing an enemy was at his back, Ichigo struggled to his feet. Gripping Zangetsu, Ichigo whirled around to face his attacker.

As the voice suggested, it was a female arrancar, looking dressed to kill. Her mocha-dark skin was matched in exoticness only by her messy blonde hair. Her green eyes bore into Ichigo as she stared him down. "That was a warning shot, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Funny warning, hitting me in the back!" Ichigo retorted.

"I could've killed you, had I chose," the arrancar warned.

"And who are you? I'm afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage."

To his embarrassment the woman unzipped her front, showing off her barely covered cleavage and her hollow mask, along with her tattoo. "Espada number 3: Tier Halibel."

Ichigo recognized the name immediately. "You're Apacci's master…."

"WAS Apacci's master. And I still would be, had you not turned her into a traitor." She could tell by the fact that Ichigo was still alive hours after they sent Apacci to kill him that she had succumbed to her emotions, like Aizen had suspected.

Ichigo's eyes lit up in anger. "You did that, to your own friend?"

"Hollows don't have friends; a lesson it seems Apacci didn't take to heart. No matter." Halibel crossed her arms. "I'll deal with her when the time comes."

"No you won't!" Ichigo screamed. He took a step forward, ready to lunge at her, but Halibel held up a hand.

"Not here. Not now." Once again her eyes narrowed as anger shown through her emerald eyes. "Should we fight, your friends will interfere, and I'll be forced to summon others to assist me. No… I want you all to myself when I kill you. Make no mistake, Ichigo Kurosaki: We will fight. And you will die." She cocked a thumb over to the direction of Urahara Shop. "Then, when you're dead, I will send Apacci to join you in oblivion for her treachery."

Ichigo had had enough of listening. To Halibel's surprise, Ichigo reached for his head, summoning his mask. "I'll never let that happen!" he roared. "You touch her, you even go near her, and I'll crush you!"

To his surprise, Halibel had the look of amusement on her face. "Well said; like an Espada. I'll enjoy our fight when the time comes…" Turning away, she summoned a Garganta and walked through it. Before she left, she turned back to Ichigo and he could've swore she was smiling. "I can see why Apacci likes you…."

Ichigo stood there, feeling a little confused as the portal close, leaving him standing in the street alone. "I can see why Apacci looked up to her," Ichigo noted before heading back to his home. Still, he now had an even bigger reason to protect Apacci….

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Kurosaki House: Ichigo's Room 10:45 PM**

"No no NO!" Apacci seethed. "I'm not staying on that dusty floor!"

Apacci was settling in to her new home, Ichigo explaining to his family that she was a new student who had nowhere to go, same as Rukia. However, she had a little problem with the sleeping arrangements….

"What's wrong with the floor? I have a futon you can sleep on!" Ichigo insisted.

"I've had enough of futons and I'm not sleeping in the closet like your Soul Reaper friend." She pointed to the bed. "I'll sleep there! And nowhere else!"

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo relented. Walking over to the bed he turned out the light. "Fine," he said a little unsure of this. Yeah, they'd had sex on the bed but this was the first time they spent the night _IN_ the bed. He looked over to see a naked Apacci. "Apacci! Where's your clothes Yoruichi gave you?!"

Smiling, Apacci slid beneath the covers, snuggling with Ichigo. "I always sleep naked. It's a habit. You should try it, Ichigo…" Feeling hot under the collar, Ichigo nodded and whipped the cover back, Apacci helping him whip off his clothes. Pulling the cover back over them, Ichigo and Apacci snuggled nude together. "Mmmh, that's better," Apacci said softly. Looking down she could see that Ichigo was starting to pitch a tent beneath the sheets. "Heheh, I guess you missed this, huh?"

Smiling, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "A little, yes."

Apacci pulled the covers over them. "Let's get reacquainted, shall we?"

Several minutes later, Yuzu and Karin stuck their heads into Ichigo's room, blushing as they saw the figures beneath the covers and hearing the bed shake.

"…That's it," Karin said as she walked away with a red face. "NO. MORE. VISITORS!

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Appaci's Hunt  
Chapter 5

 **A.N.: I apologize for using literary sleight-of-hand, but for the sake of moving the story along I'm gonna have to jump ahead at some points in order to skip over stuff we already know.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Dangai Precipice World….  
**_ **Orihime POV**

Orihime ran with the two Soul Reapers accompanying her. She was happy to finally head home after training with Rukia. She was hoping to show Ichigo just how stronger she had become, wanting to prove that she wouldn't be a burden. "Um… you sure this is ok?"

"Of course!" one of the Soul Reapers said. "We're under orders from Captain Ukitake to take you back to the World of the Living and-GAHHHH!"

Orihime screamed as two balls of energy shot out of nowhere, blowing the Soul Reapers' heads off. Spinning around, she saw an arrancar standing behind her in front of an open Garganta. "Who are you?" she said scared, preparing her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Espada number 3: Tier Halibel. You're coming with me, little girl…" Halibel said with vengeful eyes….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara's Underground Lair  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was sparring with Chad, trying out his hollowfied strength. On a rock nearby sat Appaci, bandaged and with a leg brace on. Rukia and Renji sat next to her, keeping an eye on the arrancar.

Like Ichigo had suspected, his friends had been less than happy to learn that he was having a secret affair with an arrancar and became absolutely livid when he told them of his visits to Hueco Mundo. Rukia had brought her fist down on Ichigo's head so many times Renji and Chad thought she'd left a permanent impression of her knuckles on Ichigo's skull. Even angrier was Uryu, who knew of Orihime's crush on Ichigo and was not looking forward for the day that the bubbly girl found out her crush was already taken by an enemy.

Still, they had all decided to trust Ichigo's judgement. They knew that Ichigo wouldn't do this if he wasn't absolutely sure. If Rukia and Chad were being honest, Apacci didn't seem that bad of a person, more like a female Renji. Chad was the only one of the group who let up on the hate; seeing how different this girl made his friend seem happy, he could be cordial to her.

 _Beep-Beep!_

Rukia reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "It must be new orders from the Head-Captain…" she said as she flipped it open. "Hello. This is Rukia Kuchiki, Squad…" she stopped when she heard the voice on the other end speak. Ichigo and Chad stopped and looked on as Rukia's face turned pale. "I…I understand… I'll tell him immediately…." She hit the end button and sweat started to drip down her face. She turned to the others and she had tears in her eyes. "Orihime…she's…she's been kidnapped!"

Ichigo and Chad rushed over to her, panic on their faces. "What?!" Ichigo asked terrified. Apacci hopped off her rock and hobbled over to the group….

"Orihime never reached the World of the Living. When Captain Ukitake and my brother went to investigate the Precipice World, they found the bodies of her two escorts but she was nowhere to be found! She…she must've been kidnapped by the arrancar!" Rukia said with fear in her heart.

Ichigo stood there afraid; afraid for Orihime. As the information settled into everyone's mind, Apacci spoke up, "Those dead Soul Reapers. How were they killed?"

Rukia looked at the arrancar with a questionable gaze but relented. "They were found headless. Their heads were blown right off, probably with a cero."

Apacci shook her head. "No. It was a bala that killed them. A high-speed bala could take a weak person's head off in seconds. It's a quick, painless kill."

"How do you know that?" Renji asked.

"It's what Master Halibel does whenever she's…" her face turned white as a certain realization dawned on her. "It's what Master Halibel does when she's royally pissed off…."

Ichigo gulped. He was thinking the same thing Apacci was. Halibel must've kidnapped Orihime as a way to get back at Ichigo. A friend for a friend. "I have to go save her."

"Ichigo no!" Rukia pleaded. "The Head-Captain's ordered you to stay here! And besides, even if you did go, you'll be completely outnumbered. Remember what happened the last time you fought Aizen?"

Ichigo shook his head, his mind made up. "I'm not going to kick Aizen's ass, although that's on my priorities list. I'm going to save Orihime! And I'm going whether you want me to or not."

"I'm going with you, Ichigo." Ichigo turned to Chad and smiled, glad his friend had his back.

"As will I!"

The group turned to see Uryu walking over to them, dressed in his Quincy garb. "Uryu? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be the one who Orihime met when she came back to our world. When she never showed, I knew something was up. If you're heading to Hueco Mundo to rescue her, count me in!"

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and smiled. "I guess there's no stopping you… we're in too!"

Smiling, Ichigo turned to Apacci. "Appaci, can you get us to Hueco Mundo."

Apacci nodded hesitantly. "I can get you close to Los Noches. If I dropped you inside, they'll know exactly where you'll appear and they'll be right on top of you." Apacci sorely wished she could go with them, but in her wounded state she'd only be a hindrance. "Ichigo, are you sure?" Seeing Ichigo nod made her smile a little. ' _He's so much like Master Halibel…._ ' "But you know Master Halibel's waiting for you!"

Ichigo nodded. "I know, but I have to."

The others looked away out of respect, and Uryu out of disgust, as Apacci wrapped her arms around Ichigo, kissing him heatedly. As she pulled away she laid her head on his shoulder. "Stay safe, Ichigo. You're the only thing I have left. And who knows," she said with a cheeky grin as she whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Maybe we can let your friend in on the action…."

"Apacci!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," she chuckled as she opened the portal. Turning to the others she said "Go into the deepest reaches of the darkness and you'll reach Hueco Mundo. Use your spirit energy to create a foothold. You fall into the abyss and it's over," she warned. The others nodded at the information.

Ichigo turned to everyone and nodded. "Let's go!"

Apacci cried a single tear as she watched them leave. "Ichigo…."

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Las Noches: Orihime's Room  
Orihime POV**

Orihime sat in her room, feeling quite scared. Aizen told her that she was their guest but the looks she was getting from her "Guardian" Halibel were less than hospitable. Orihime felt downright miserable after Halibel told the girl of her subordinate's affair with Ichigo, looking at Orihime with spiteful eyes. The teen wished that her chance with Ichigo hadn't been ruined by the arrancar, seeing her one chance at happiness slip away.

Her musings were cut off when Halibel entered the room, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose in tow. "Come with me, girl."

Orihime stood up, frightened. She saw the look in Halibel's eyes and it almost looked like she was smiling behind her mask. "Wh…why?"

"Your friend is here to rescue you."

"Ichigo?"

Halibel nodded. "Yes."

"But…why?"

"You're still his friend, so he'll sacrifice everything just to save you. Admirable, but foolish." She walked over to Orihime and grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go. We're going to meet your little "savior", girl."

As she dragged Orihime out of the room she quickly added to her last statement. "We're going to meet him…so you can watch your friend die."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Las Noches Corridor  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo ran down the corridor, wondering how in the hell Aizen made such a huge place. "He certainly doesn't think small, does he?" He was looking for a set of stairs, going off of Uryu's hunch that Orihime resided in one of the towers.

He stopped suddenly when he felt one of his friend's spiritual pressure's dwindle. "Rukia!"

"I'm shocked. From what Ulquiorra's report said, I didn't think you were good at sensing spiritual pressure," came a voice.

Looking up, Ichigo saw at the top of the stairwell Tier Halibel standing there. "Halibel!" he said drawing his sword.

Halibel cocked her head to the side as she appraised the boy for the second time. "You remember me. I'm flattered."

"Where's Orihime?" Ichigo roared. "I know it was you who took her!"

The Espada chuckled. "I see, so Apacci recognized my calling card, did she? Well, I did do that on purpose. It was an easy way of sending you a message. Now then," she continued with her arms crossed. "You're here for the girl correct?"

Snapping her fingers, Halibel called her remaining fraccion to her. Ichigo gasped as he saw Orihime, dressed in the arrancar's white garb, being led by a tall, dark-skinned woman. "Orihime!" Ichigo shouted, taking a step forward.

Halibel blocked him with a hand. "Hold. Follow me, Ichigo." She walked down the stairs and over to a nearby wall. Putting her hand on a certain spot, she pushed and triggered the hidden switch. Ichigo and Orihime stared as a long, winding staircase emerged. "Come with me, Ichigo, if you want your friend back." Knowing that he was outnumbered 3-to-1 and knowing that they had Orihime hostage, Ichigo reluctantly obeyed, following her up the stairs. They seemed to go on forever, continuously going up and up. Ichigo wondered how long they'd been climbing when they finally reached the top. Stepping outside, Ichigo found himself on top of the dome of Hueco Mundo. "This is the top?"

Halibel stood opposite him, facing the boy. "Yes. A perfect place to mark your grave." Her eyes narrowed as she stared down the substitute. "I told you, didn't I? We would fight. And now that we're here, there are no distractions and no one to get in our way. You don't have to worry of the other Espada. We don't interfere with each other's fights as a matter of principle. And before you ask, no: your friend over there isn't in any danger. Lord Aizen has made specific orders she is not to be harmed, as her powers are still valuable to him. I only brought her here so she can watch her little hero die before her eyes."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So kidnapping her wasn't for revenge?"

The woman chuckled. "Lord Aizen has been interested in her powers for the sake of strengthening the hogyoku. He would've sent Ulquiorra to fetch her for him but I convinced him to send me instead. After all," she uncrossed her arms and reached for her sword. "You've made this _very_ personal. So… are you ready to die, _boy?_ " she asked as she drew her sword, putting a lot of emphasis on the last word. Ichigo gulped as he stretched his arms out in front of him, gathering his spirt energy. He was not about to give this woman any mercy, not after what she did to Apacci, to Orihime.

"Ban…Kai!"

Halibel watched as Ichigo disappeared in a whirl of energy. When the dust settled he stood there in his bankai'd jacket and sword. But more importantly was the hollow mask on his face, his black and yellow eyes glaring at her. Smiling behind her mask fragment, Halibel hauled back, her sword lighting up with yellow.

"Ola Azul!" Ichigo dodged a blast of yellow energy as it shot out of her sword, appearing behind her as he used his enhanced speed. Halibel dodged his strike and counted by using Sonido to flank him, moving to take his head off. Ducking the blow, Ichigo jumped back and held up a hand, a ball of red energy appearing. "Oh?" Halibel questioned as Ichigo fired off a cero at her, countering it with one of her own. As the red and yellow energies collided, the three spectators braced themselves from the impact, cracks forming in the top of the dome. "A cero, eh? I can see Apacci's taught a little bit about hollow combat. But tell me, Ichigo…"

Ichigo watched as she put a hand to her blade and ran it down, cutting herself, much to his shock. His eyes widened when she saw her gather energy in her bloodied hand. "Did she teach you about an Espada's cero?" Her emerald eyes narrowed as she unleased the blue frenzied energy **.** "Gran Rey Cero."

Ichigo gathered his spiritual pressure and channeled it into his blade. He was not about to lose to her here, not like this! "Getsuga Tensho!" he screamed, launching a huge hollowfied crescent moon slash towards it. The blast was cataclysmic, almost blowing Orihime away if Mila Rose didn't have such a tight hold on her. The three eargerly awaited for the dust to settle to see who was still alive.

To Orihime's relief, and the other two's chagrin, Ichigo still remained standing, same as Halibel. Taking a moment to regain her second wind, Halibel smiled as she relaxed her body. "Bravo, Ichigo. I'm quite impressed," she said as the boy continued to glare at her with hollowfied eyes. "You're certainly on the level of the Espada, I can see what Apacci found so attractive about you. But it ends here." She held her sword out in front of her.

"Hunt: Tiberon!"

The others watched as the Espada was engulfed in water. When she finally appeared Ichigo and Orihime blushed at her skimpy outfit. Ichigo knew from sparring with Apacci that an arrancar's release changed them into more hollow-like creature but it looked like Halibel just swapped clothes. For starters, her mouth was uncovered, revealing her full, luscious lips and her breasts were barely covered by her hollow fragments. A bone miniskirt was wrapped around her, her legs supported by knee-high boots. In her hand was a HUGE white broadsword. She saw Ichigo's jawdropped reaction and chuckled. "Surprise? I believe you're familiar with Vasto Lordes?" Ichigo gulped when the realization hit him. "That's right, Ichigo. The more human-like a hollow is, the stronger they are. Lord Aizen has commanded that all Espada above the rank of 4 cannot release while inside the dome, which is why I brought you out here. But enough about me, let's kill you!"

Ichigo barely dodged her enhanced speed, her sword smashing the dome beneath them. Ichigo sidestepped another blow, but was punched in the face with her gloved hand, his mask cracking from the blow. "I can see you can keep your mask up for a period of time, but it's fragile. How disappointing…" Halibel noted as she sonidoed up above Ichigo. Ichigo watched as she swirled water above her. "Cascada."

"ICHIGOOOO!" Orihime screamed as Ichigo was devoured by the torrent of water. Fear clutched her as she stood there. She squirmed and tried to break free from Mila's grip but the arrancar held her still with an iron grip. To her relief, Ichigo was still alive when the attack ended, drenched but beat to hell. To her shock, she saw Ichigo's mask crumble to pieces, the boy dropping to his knees.

"Is this what you left us for, Apacci?" Halibel asked disgusted at the weak boy. Disappearing, she reappeared in front of Ichigo, her sword arching up to cut the boy in half. "You're found wanting, Ichigo Kurosaki. Any last words?"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see a garganta opening and Apacci, her leg cast removed, running through the opened void. "Master Halibel, please stop!" she pleaded, reaching Ichigo. Before Ichigo could stop her, Appaci put her arms around Ichigo, shielding him with her back to Halibel.

"Apacci, stop!" Ichigo screamed, his beaten body trying to move her out of the way but failing.

"Apacci…" Halibel stared at her subordinate, who was ready to sacrifice herself to save the boy. ' _Sacrifice….'_ "Is he really worth dying for?"

The blue-haired woman turned her head and the Espada saw tears in her eyes. "Yes…."

Halibel's emerald eyes locked with Apacci's heterochromia red/blue for several minutes. Orihime, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun stared horrified at the scene, knowing that in the next few minutes, _somebody_ was going to die.

Halibel slowly lowered her sword, the tip resting on the ground. "Apacci…" she said….

…before a sword protruded through her stomach!

"Master Halibel!" All three fraccion screamed as Halibel fell to the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened as Souske Aizen stood behind her, flinging the blood from his sword before sheathing it.

"How disappointing…" the villain said. "I see that making you more human-like made you susceptible to human emotions. First Apacci, now you."

"Damn you!" Ichigo roared. "Don't you have any loyalty to your own followers?!"

Aizen looked at the boy with his usual smile. "Not quite. I've asked for their allegiance, but loyalty is another matter. I made it a clear point to tell them not to trust anyone, including myself. Although I should thank you, Ichigo." He turned his head to acknowledge Orihime. "You fell for the bait, like I knew you would."

"What?" Before he could ask anything else, he felt several spiritual pressures in conflict in the dome below. "But how? Kenpachi? Byakuya? Kurotsuchi? Unohana? What are they doing here?"

"Hoping to bring you support, I suppose. Either way, it makes my plans all the more easier. I knew that they'd try to use your little distraction to invade Hueco Mundo, so I gave you the perfect reason to come here," the man said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've fought against the 13 Court Guard Squads, Ichigo. You know firsthand how their only real fighting power lies in the thirteen captains. And now…three have defected and another four are here. That leaves the Squads with less than half of their strength. Perfect for us," he waved a hand and opened a garganta," to destroy Karakura Town."

As Mila Rose and Sung-Sun ran to their master, Orihime went to Ichigo's side along with Apacci. "Don't think that you'll be able to follow us with one of Apacci's gargantas. Once my portal closes, Hueco Mundo will be sealed off until I return. I will deal with you when I return. Goodbye, Ichigo…."

The group watched the man leave, feeling several powerful spiritual pressure's leave after Aizen. Ichigo watched the man leave and punched the ground in frustration. "Dammit!"

Orihime quickly began to heal Ichigo's broken bones. "What are we going to do?" she asked frantically. "Tatsuki and the others will be killed!"

Apacci raised a hand to summon a garganta but no portal opened. "Dammit all!" she howled. "He really has sealed off Hueco Mundo completely."

"Not completely, Apacci..."

Everyone turned to see Halibel sit up, pressing a hand to her bleeding stomach. "Aizen's seal is limited. It can't stop an Espada from opening it."

Ichigo, fully healed, stood up. "Can you..."

Halibel looked at the boy for a moment than smiled. Turning to the side, she raised a hand and summoned a Garganta. "Go, you haven't much time!"

Ichigo walked over to the portal but was stopped by Apacci and Orihime. "Ichigo..." Orihime muttered before throwing him into a big hug. As soon as she let go Apacci followed suit, throwing her arms around him.

"Good luck, Ichigo. Kick his ass!" Apacci told him. Smiling, Ichigo kissed both girls on the forehead before plunging into the darkness...

To Be Continued...

 **A.N.: For the record, I didn't put Nel in since I figured it would complicate things, adding another potential love-interest in.**


	6. Chapter 6

Apacci's Hunt  
Chapter 6  
IchigoXApacciXOrihimeXHalibel. OrihimeXApacci

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Foursome!**

 _ **After the Winter War….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Apacci and Orihime POV**

Ichigo lay unconscious, his powers slowly fading. By his side sat both Orihime and Apacci, the two girls looking at their friend concerned. Apacci couldn't believe that Ichigo had sacrificed his own Soul Reaper powers to defeat Aizen. ' _Then again, he is like Master Halibel. He knows the value of sacrifice….'_ Speaking of which, she had had no word from Halibel since she and Orihime left Hueco Mundo with the others. She wondered what her former master was doing now….

"Ichigo…" murmured Orihime as she took Ichigo's hand and squeezed it. Apacci looked at the girl with hesitation. She knew that the girl had a crush on Ichigo, so it felt incredibly awkward to be in the same room with her.

Apacci sighed as she stared from Orihime and Ichigo continuously, deciding that it was time to address the elephant in the room. "Hey, Orihime?"

The orangette turned her head to face the arrancar. She and Apacci had been staying at Urahara's ever since the fighting stopped, neither leaving Ichigo's side, and to say that it was a little uncomfortable for her was an understatement. "Um…yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Apacci sat back and stared down at Ichigo. "Look. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person at the moment but… I do care for Ichigo and I can tell that you do too. So… So…."

"So what?" Orihime asked curious.

Apacci scooted closer to her and grabbed the hand she was holding Ichigo's hand, squeezing them both. "So…any chance we can share?"

Orihime looked at her confused. "Sh…share?"

Apacci smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder, touching her almost sensually. "Yeah! I know that Ichigo has feelings for you too, so why not share him so you don't get jealous? Ichigo's sacrificed enough so…" her hands snaked up behind her to squeeze her breasts, making her squeak. "He deserves twice the reward!"

Though Orihime was a little skeptical, she was happy at being offered to be with Ichigo by the arrancar. "Are you sure?" she said, wondering when Apacci would let go of her breasts.

"Sure I'm sure!" Apacci said cheerily. Orihime gasped as she continued to squeeze her puppies. "Now then, since we're going to be spending some close time together once Ichigo wakes up…" she moved until she was directly behind her. "Why don't we get to know each other? I can show you some things that will blow your mind…" she whispered into her ear.

Orihime gasped when Apacci rose up her shirt, revealing her bouncy breasts. Undoing her bra in a flash, Apacci eagerly fondled the soft breasts, making Orihime pant like a bitch in heat as she was fondled. "Apacci…what about Ichigo?" she groaned. She couldn't deny how good it felt, especially as Apacci ran her tongue up her back, making her body shiver in delight.

Ichigo slumbered on as Orihime was pushed onto his chest. "Oh, I think he'd appreciate watching it, don't you agree? He may not say it, but I think he'd enjoy waking up to some hot lesbo action," Apacci whispered into her ear before she began to remove Orihime's pants. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw Orihime's pink pussy. Looking around to make sure nobody was looking in on them; the arrancar removed her white clothes, becoming just as naked as Orihime.

"Ah!" Orihime gasped as Apacci's tongue ran up her thigh slowly, the bluenette tasting the girl's supple skin. Reaching the orange-head's womanhood, she eagerly licked her swollen lips, feeling Orihime's juices on her tongue like a tasty drink. Orihime panted and moaned on Ichigo's chest, the boy oblivious to what was happening on top of him….

"You know, Orihime, when you have two sisters like I do, you tend to know…" Apacci cooed as she palmed Orihime's juicy ass, "…How to please a woman. So why don't I show you something special…." She scooted back and got onto her knees….

"What do you me-Ohhhhh!" Orihime's eyes widened as she felt something long and hard enter her pussy. Pushing herself up, she looked down and saw to her amazement Apacci fucking her pussy with her own horn! "A…Apacci!"

"Heheh! Feels good, huh?" Apacci said with a grin. "Kinda rewrites the definition of "horny" doesn't it?" Orihime moaned as she felt the hollow's appendage go deeper into her. Despite her initially fear of being hurt, she could feel nothing but pleasure as Apacci pushed her head back and forth, making her own hollow fragment . Apacci reached down and played with her own dripping snatch. She grinned at Orihime's reaction, having had plenty of practice pleasuring Sung-Sun and Mila Rose. She had no fear of damaging Orihime; despite its look, her horn didn't actually have a sharp point. She could feel Orihime's juices run down her head and onto her face, making her lick her lips as she tasted the sweet juices. "Mmmh, you taste good." ' _Not as good as Master Halibel, but she's a close second!'_

As Apacci continued to literally skull-fuck Orihime's pussy the orangette got an idea as she stared down at Ichigo's calm, sleeping face. ' _Since I failed to do it last time….'_ Lowering her face she planted her lips against Ichigo's, finally getting her kiss. "Mmmh!" she moaned into Ichigo's mouth, swiping against his lips with her little pink tongue. ' _Wow, he tastes like strawberries!'_

She groaned as Apacci slowly pulled out of her pussy, only to gasp as Apacci got on top of her, pressing her knee against Orihime's wet pussy. "C'mon. Let's cum together!" she moaned into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. While she kneed Orihime's pussy she reached down and rubbed her own dripping snatch, making that blissful feeling well up inside her.

Both girls moaned lewdly as they came, Orihime squirting her juices all over Appaci's knee, Apacci gushing all over the floor. The two panted as they lay on top of Ichigo, still asleep despite the erotic action on top of him. Recovering, Apacci snuggled into Orihime, sighing as she hugged her. "I guess I have three sisters now…."

Orihime giggled as she came down from her high. "Mmmh, I've never had a sister…."

Pulling her off of Ichigo, Apacci kissed Orihime tenderly. "Heheh, I get the feeling we're gonna have the fun type of sibling rivalry…."

 _ **3 Weeks Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room: 10:50 PM  
Ichigo POV**

"Mmmh," Ichigo moaned as Orihime kissed him, their tongues swiping against each other as his hands cupped her bouncy breasts. The two sat on the edge of the bed, Apacci in front of Ichigo on her knees. She hummed into Ichigo's cock as she wedged it in between her breasts, the gigai she was in fitting like a glove. Now that Ichigo was a normal human with no spirit energy, Apacci begged Urahara to make her a gigai so she could still be with him. Thankfully, Urahara was able to accommodate her with one that pulled in reishi from the air around her, allowing her to survive without having to feed off of souls; a useless gesture considering that Apacci didn't eat souls to begin with.

After Ichigo said farewell to Rukia, Orihime, with some coaching from Apacci, confessed her feelings to Ichigo and told him of their agreement to share him. Ichigo, who was glad he didn't have to endure the pain of a jealous Orihime, readily agreed. Now that they were all together, Apacci and Ichigo had been taking their time teaching Orihime the pleasures of the flesh.

Taking her breasts away from Ichigo's throbbing cock, Apacci licked his balls for a moment, sighing as his hand ran through her blue hair. "Orihime, I just had a turn. Why don't you show Ichigo how high you can bounce?" she said with a grin.

Orihime giggled as she pulled away from Ichigo, feeling his hand rub her dripping pussy. "Ok!" Apacci scooted back as Orihime straddled Ichigo's lap. Ichigo sighed as Orihime slid down his shaft, her walls enveloping his manhood. "Oh yes!" Orihime moaned as she bounced on his cock, her hips slapping against his thighs with each thrust. Ichigo's hands went to her waist, letting him thrust upwards into her, making her ass jiggle each time. "Mmmmh, Ichigo!" Orihime wrapped her arms around him and pushed her breasts against him. Orihime's head fogged up as she speared herself on Ichigo's cock, her nipples rubbing against his skin making her breasts tingle in satisfaction. She gasped as Apacci palmed her juicy cheeks, always finding pleasure in her ass, and smacked her, putting a red mark on her soft skin. "Ah! Apacci! That feels good!"

Both Ichigo and Apacci grinned at Orihime's confession. They'd both learned that the shy girl had quite the dirty side and that it came out when they were in the bedroom. Apacci stood up and pressed her body against Orihime's, feeling their bodies sensually rub against each other as Orihime continued to bounce on Ichigo's cock.

"Ichigo! I can't…I can't…" Orihime gasped as her toes curled. Ichigo, unable to hold himself back as he looked upon Orihime's sex-face, buried his face in her tits as his balls swelled. The end came for them both when Apacci got down on her knees again and licked Ichigo's cock as it slid in and out of Orihime's pussy, sending Ichigo and Orihime over the edge as he came inside her, her juices staining Apacci's tongue as she lapped up their horny cocktail as her juices and Ichigo's cum mixed and dripped out of her plugged pussy.

Panting, Ichigo lifted Orihime off of him and set her on her back, lying down beside her. Apacci smiled and sidled up to him, her naked body pressing up against his sweaty bod. Turning his head, Ichigo kissed Apacci as she stroked his cock, working it to life again for round 3. Or maybe 4, it was hard to tell after a while….

"Is this a bad time? Or should I back when you three have clothes on?"

All three heads turned and gasped as they saw Halibel, in a gigai of her own, sitting on the windowsill looking at the naked trio. Her face was uncovered, wearing only a blue shirt and shorts, showing off her toned legs. Orihime moved to cover her shame while Ichigo and Apacci stared blankly at her. "Ma…Master Halibel?" Apacci muttered with tears in her eyes.

Halibel's smile lifted the pale that had settled on her heart ever since she left Hueco Mundo. "Apacci, I'm glad to see you well…among other things," she said with an amused glance at Ichigo and Orihime.

"Um…why are you here, Halibel?" Ichigo asked, grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"Please, Ichigo, I've seen men naked before. Though I have to admit, you put most of them to shame," Halibel chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I came to apologize. To all three of you."

She first turned to Orihime. "Girl, I am sorry for how I treated you. I was angry; angry at Ichigo, at Apacci, at myself. I turned that anger on you, who were just caught in the crossfire. I abused and mistreated you. For that, I'm sorry."

Both Apacci and Ichigo turned to Orihime astonished. Orihime looked away for a moment, not wanting them to know that Halibel had been particularly cold and cruel to her while she was a captive, showing her the video of Ichigo and Apacci fucking on the sands of Hueco Mundo as a way to crush her infatuation for Ichigo, jeering and taunting her about how useless she was as a fighter.

"i…I forgive you, Halibel," she said after a moment, knowing that the Espada's apology was sincere.

Halibel then turned to Apacci. "Apacci, what I did…what I did was unforgivable. We horribly brutalized you and then sent you here to make an impossible choice. Even worse, I was ready to kill you for a moment when you interfered with my battle with Ichigo." Her eyes turned sad. Apacci quickly sat up and crawled over to her, wrapping her arms around her and laying her head on her chest. Orihime and Ichigo watched as Halibel and Apacci embraced like a mother welcoming her child home. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered into her ear.

"It's ok, Master. I could never hate you," the naked Apacci replied.

Finally, she turned her attention to Ichigo. "As for you, Ichigo: I owe you the biggest apology. I had believed you had stolen Apacci away from me, that you'd somehow hoodwinked her into betraying me and her sisters. Part of me didn't want to believe that somehow you had won her heart. When we met in Las Noches, you could've chosen to grab your friend and leave as fast as you could. Instead, you chose to face me like a true warrior. You were ready to sacrifice everything to save your friend. You may have lost our battle on top of Las Noches, but in the end I was the one feeling the sting of defeat." She ran a hand through Apacci's hair, who snuggled into her bosom. "I accused you of making Apacci betray me, but in the end I was the one who was betrayed. I can see now why when Apacci had to choose between me and you, she chose you." She bowed her head in respect. "I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. To all of you."

"It's alright, Halibel," Ichigo said, sitting up. "I could sense even when we first met that you weren't a bad person. Nobody bad could've earned Apacci's admiration and respect." Halibel nodded in appreciation.

"What will you do now, Master? Where are Mila Rose and Sung-Sun?" Apacci asked, curious.

"They're still in Hueco Mundo. Aizen is gone. Barragan is dead. Which means I've become the de facto leader of Hueco Mundo. But for the moment, I'm taking a moment to rest and recover."

An idea popped into Ichigo's head, one that he just had to voice. "Well…would you like to stay the night here? There's room for one more in my bed if Orihime and Apacci are willing…."

Halibel raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Not satisfied with just these two beautiful women, eh Ichigo?" She smiled as she ran a hand up Apacci's back, making the fraccion shiver in delight. "Well, I guess I can see what made Apacci lust after you so much…."

Getting up, Halibel wasted no time in getting naked. Ichigo could see why Apacci admired the woman, she had a body from hell! The Espada quickly got onto the bed and crawled on top of Ichigo. Turning to Orihime, she spoke. "Is this alright with you, girl?"

Orihime smiled and nodded. "Teehee! Yeah! This should be fun! And please, Halibel, call me Orihime."

"Very well then, Orihime." She laid down on top of Ichigo, feeling his rock hard cock press against her stomach. Halibel ran a finger against Ichigo's lips, teasing him with her soft touch. "Well, Ichigo? I'm waiting…."

Ichigo eagerly grabbed Halibel by the back of the head and pulled her into a heated kiss, her soft, luscious lips landing on his. The two made out like frenzied animals, Ichigo's hand running up and down her back, cupping her sexy ass. Halibel moaned into the kiss as his tongue pushed hers back into her mouth, feeling the pink organ invade her mouth. Her hands dug into Ichigo's orange hair as she began to hump her body into Ichigo's, her pussy beginning to drip with anticipation.

Orihime watched the two make out next to her, rubbing her own cum-filled pussy as she watched in horny fascination. She was interrupted, however, when Apacci licked her foot, getting her attention. "The bed's a little cramped at the moment. So why don't we have some fun on the floor?" Apacci asked with a cheeky smirk. Grinning at her sisters friskiness, Orihime got off the bed, crawling over the two currently making out on the bed, and embraced Apacci before they rolled around on the floor. Orihime's eyes widened when she felt something brush up against her stomach and looked down. "Apacci!" Orihime gasped when she saw the red strap-on Apacci had attached to her waist. "When'd you get that?"

"Oh, your friend with the crazy purple hair gave it to me a few days ago when I told her about how we were sharing Ichigo." Apacci wrapped her arms around Orihime and rolled over until the orangette was on her back. Spreading Orihime's legs, Apacci licked her lips as she rubbed the head of the toy against her pink honeypot. "Ahhh!" Orihime cried as the thick toy was shoved into her. Gripping her waist, Apacci started a fast pace, loving how Orihime panted and moaned as she was fucked. Apacci's head fogged up as the leather strap dug into her clit, making her own body heat up with desire. Orihime's legs wrapped around her waist, letting Apacci push the toy deeper into her.

Back on the bed, Ichigo was having his fun with Halibel. The two lay on their sides, Ichigo spooning the Espada. One hand gripped her soft breasts while the other raised a sexy leg. Halibel sighed as she was impaled by Ichigo's cock, feeling her walls be stretched by his large manhood. "Ohhhh fuck!" she moaned as Ichigo slowly began to fuck her. "I can see why Apacci couldn't resist you!" Halibel cried out. "So big! My pussy's melting!" She turned her head and kissed the boy, her back pressing against his chest. "Mmmmh! Faster! Harder! Deeper!" Halibel pleaded, her body succumbing to Ichigo's just like her subordinates did. Holding her tight, Ichigo pistoned into her as hard as he could, making the Espada writhe against him as her hole was filled. "Yes!" she practically screamed. "Yes! Fuck me!" she pleaded. The bed rocked and creaked as the two fucked, Halibel's eyes rolling into the back of her head.

As the orgy continued for a while, the four decided to share the bed. As Apacci and Ichigo lay on the bed, their legs dangling over the side, Orihime and Halibel were on top of them, riding them like stallions. Apacci's hands were on Orihime's bouncy boobs, pulling on her nipples as she thrusted upwards, making Orihime wail in pleasure as she continued riding the arrancar. Halibel leaned backward, looking like a golden-haired goddess with her beautiful body covered in sweat, her ponytail undone and making her blonde hair spill all over her face and shoulders. She could feel Ichigo sliding deep into the confines of her pussy, making her body shake with pleasure. Ichigo's hands gripped her waist, pulling her down harder and harder with each bounce.

Looking at each other, Ichigo and Apacci leaned close to each other and kissed as they were pleasured. Both Orihime and Halibel smiled at the two. ' _They do make a cute couple…'_ Halibel noted. Both girls gasped as the two beneath them reached up and rubbed their swollen clits, making their minds explode in pleasure. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Orihime shouted.

"Me too!" Halibel moaned, palming her ass and arching her back. "So good!"

"Gonna cum too!" Apacci groaned through clenched teeth. "Can't hold on!"

"Fuck!" Ichigo moaned as he leaned up, sucking on Halibel's large breasts. Halibel wrapped her arms around his head, holding him close as the bubble inside her popped.

"AHHHHHH!" all four shouted as they came. Halibel temporarily lost consciousness as she was creampied, never having been pleasured to this extent before. Orihime gushed all over Appaci's waist, who in turn stained the bed beneath them with her juices. Ichigo went cross-eyed as he exploded inside Halibel, her walls gripping him like they were trying to milk every last drop of cum from Ichigo's balls.

As they basked in the afterglow, Ichigo and Apacci lifted the two lovely ladies of them, Apacci quickly unhooking the strap-on and the four cuddled together on the bed. As Ichigo and Apacci snuggled in the middle, Orihime pressed herself against Ichigo and Halibel wrapped her arms and legs around Apacci. "Wow, that had to be the best fuck I ever had," Halibel sighed. "Don't worry, Apacci. I'll drop by every now and again to say hello. I'll give your regards to the others."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Orihime asked.

"No. I prefer Hueco Mundo, though I wouldn't jumping into this bed again ever now and again…." Halibel turned Apacci's head and kissed her forehead. "They're good people, Apacci. I approve."

Apacci giggled, knowing the feel. "Yeah. And to think, all this started when I caught Ichigo jacking off!"

"Apacci!"

The four laughed as they fell asleep, snuggling against each other warmly as the night rolled on….

The End


End file.
